Gaara's Rough Love
by Nicki-J
Summary: I know the title sucks and I suck at Summary's,  this is a gaaraxoc lemon I hope you enjoy Please R


[Disclaimer I do not own naruto or any naruto characters but I do own tsuki] this is my first story so sorry if it's bad or has any spelling errors] this is a lemon so if you don't like lemons don't read ] _ name- tsuki mitsukai age- 15 looks- long black hair and ice blue eyes personality- Sweet, playful, perverted, furiously loyal to her friends, sometimes scatter brained, passionate lover village- hidden sand

_ story start "tsuki" You hear someone call your name, turning around you see gaara walking up behind you "h-hey I haven't seen you out here in a long time ." You said shocked seeing him there."I know, " He replied, you tilted your head to the left."is something wrong " You questioned, gaara blushed as you noticed."no" He said, then cleared his throat."you're a bad lier " You said thinking about what could be wrong."Yeah" He simply replied, you turned around heading home but as you slightly turn to the side."meet me in my home around 9 tonight." You say walking off. Gaara nodded at your request going back to the shadows, where he waits. You open the door to house, then closed it as you walk to your room throwing your clothes off your body then walk to the bathroom. You started water in the tub as it fill you start to daydream You came back to reality, turning off the water and stepping into the tube. You completely submerged yourself into the warm water feeling it was away everything you needed it to. You smiled after your thoughts went back to Gaara. Since the day you two met he had come back over and over, slowly as you found out bits about his life as he found out about yours.

You sat up in the tub taking the sponge and drizzling the water to cleanse your skin, then you leaned your head back laying a rag over your face as you closed your eyes to relax and enjoy the soaking of your body.

Your hands started to wander up and down your body, sensual feeling being mutual between your thighs as you started to move the tips of your fingers over your clit. Taking in a deep breath as you relaxed your body even more, your heart moved at a rapid pace as your right hand continued its own foreplay; sticking two fingers with in. As you pick a steady pace pumping your fingers in and out, your left hand moved to your chest as you imagined them as Gaaras hands doing such pleasurable movements.

"Gaara." You moaned taunting your erected nipples as you twist them in between your finger tips, you felt your orgasm hitting near as you pumped in and out faster and as deep as you could. "GAARA!" You screamed upon release, pulling out your coated fingers as you washed away it away all the same. You stood up dripping wet as you reached for your towel, wrapping around you then unplugged the tub. You stayed in there drying yourself off as you put your bra and panties on. You opened the door to head out from your steaming bathroom, you came to a sudden stop meeting his sea foam green eyes.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked suddenly, you turned your head blushing like a cherry tomato. You heard shifting as a hand brought you to face his once again."Did you?" He asked again, the look in his eyes sent shivers up your spine. You rather enjoyed his touch but your body began to want him closer."I did, why do you ask?" You replied pulling from him as you walked towards your closet."Really, so were you imagining me that well?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around your waist."What are you talking about?" You asked, knowing very well he knew what your were doing and saying.

"Calling my name." He whispered out as he started to nibble on your right ear lobe. The feeling was becoming to hard for you to comprehend as you dropped to your knees. He pulled you up, as he looked at your partly exposed body. He captured your lips, then slowly trailed down from your mouth, over your chin down your throat. He soon pulled your bra off as his further to your chest to circle the roundness of your right breast with his lips moving to your shoulders, those circling two fingers zeroed in on a light pink colored nipple. He turned you around so that he was holding you from behind still with his lips placed on your neck and his hand over your right breast. You shivered from the sensation that generated a tingle between her legs, and from the feel of something hard bisecting her naked cheeks from behind.

He blazed a path with his tongue, from the juncture of your shoulder and neck, up to the back of your earlobe as his thumb and forefinger trapped and squeezed as they played with your hardening nub on your , as his hands had traced the swelled curve of side, thigh, and breast and even found their way between your shapely legs. Sensually swaying his hips from side-to-side, bare torso melded with your back, he pressed his awakened arousal into the crevice between two of the most luscious globes of flesh he had ever had the fortune to see. Seeing he would do as he let go of your hair, licking his way down your back now; his tongue gliding down your spine as both his hands squeezed the pert mounds from up under your arms, before they slid down your wonderfully flat belly. He hooked his fingers into the sides of your panties perched so tantalizingly upon your full ass, ever so slowly pulling the last article of clothing from your body. With each inch of sample flesh made visible, he eagerly put his lips to the bare flesh kissing, trailing his tongue across, and even bit into the uncovered cheeks of that luscious rear. Taking great care to hover just outside of reach of the damp petals below, you were innocent perfection to him.

As warm breath fanned over your naked sex behind, you started to hummed from the sensation, anticipating his lips' touch, like the needy cat in heat that you were in that moment. Legs trapped together by the band of rope now pooled loosely around your knees, you bit your bottom lip as you finally felt the contact you had sorely craved for."Ahh…." You quivered and hummed as a tip of Gaara's tongue traced the length of your nether lips from top to bottom, first one side and then the other. He then moved turning your back on the bed, sliding his head between your spread thighs, He lowered himself to your womanly assets to extending his long tongue that was already reaching skyward for a taste. His tongue finally made contact into her damp warmth, as he inhaled your scent.

"Mmmmmm…" Gaara appreciatively crooned from between your spread legs. You moaned and whimpered in your place as your hands slid down the bed beneath you, gripping the sheets as he tangoed in the feathery softness of your hair between your quivering thighs. You raised your back while pressing your shoulders into the bed, looking down your flushed body, between your heaving breasts, to the area where those erotic wet sounds originated from. He was slowly moving his head from side-to-side, underneath your most private of spots, making your inner walls clench even as they were wetly probed."Nnnn…hah…." you panted and moaned. He smoothed his hands over the your trembling thighs to your hips and further to your sides to press, guiding you to a sitting position over him. He looked up into your eyes as you finally looked down into his own. He pulled back purposely, slowly licking his soiled lips for your delight as he grasped your hands. "Mmmmm…So delicious, Tsuki."

He urged your own hands upward, to squeeze and kneed your own breasts for his pleasure. Before his mouth returned to your weeping slit with renewed effort, his hands guided your hips back and forth and side-to-side over his opened mouth. Hands squeezing your pert mounds, you looked down into his eyes as they were looking up into your own. With each lick of his tongue left a heady pulse flaring in your core, like a single plucked string that reverberated throughout your entire nervous system. Tensing of your thighs, making the muscles in your rear flex as your inner walls contracted and squeezed so sweetly. His breath, his tongue's actions, his gaze, just the sight alone of him willingly let you sit on up above him. So that he could feast upon your tingling pussy, drove you completely insane as you threw your head back, while trapping and rolling your own nipples between your fingers."Hah!..Mmmmmm…Ah!...Nnnnnngah!…" You panted stood up with a deep look of lust rushing through his eyes, as his hands began undoing his pants. He hissed in your ear as he pressed his bare chest to your back,

"Did you enjoy yourself, Tsuki?" A press of his freed hardness upon your left cheek below, "Do you want more?" Once again scooping your hair up into a ponytail with one hand, he grabbed your hip with his other as his words caressed the back of her ear, "Tell me, Tsuki." He demanded. Leaning your head back upon his shoulder, you reveled in the feel of his erection. A part of him that you alone had made harden, sliding up and down your cheeks' crevice as he suckled your lobe from behind. In a breathy tone, you voiced your desire, with gentle words spoken with utmost want, "Gaara, please take me."

Grinding his rigid heat into your backside, he panted and licked the shell of your ear, "Good." Coating his rod with your leaking juices as he slipped his thick tip through your velvety flesh go of your hair, he let your hands and chest return to the mattress with that luscious rear perched high in the air once again. He gave his verbal assent with smugness as both his hands, from the small of your back slid down to the cheeks of your perfectly toned ass and squeezed."Tsuki." A thumb spreading you wide on the left side, his other hand lined up his length with your weeping entrance as he added, all but licking his lips at the erotic sight of his flesh meeting your own below, "mmm…nnnnn." He spoke hinting his body imprinted upon the mattress as his wide head breached your entrance roughly. Your legs shook from just the thickness of that bulbous tip slipping fully inside, by the time the weighty girth of his shaft began to find its way inside your tight heat. Your fingers were clawing into satiny sheets as the pressure, pain, pleasure, it all amalgamated into one pulsing sensation that was your inner walls massaging his cock even as it stretched them wide. With one leg quivering in stroke, he had fully seated himself inside of you, leaving you all sweaty and shaky, and craving for more. He felt the confirmation of this as you walls squeezed his deeply rooted rod hard. He grit his teeth from the heady sensation as he allowed you, and himself, time to acclimate to the new sensation of being so tightly joined. You were the embodiment of beauty as you took him completely, already pushing back against him from the white knuckled grip you had on your own sheets. Gripping your hips tight, with no warning, no remorse, he pushed back inside with a vengeance, the breath was forced from your bent over body as your lungs took another deep breath.

"Ahh!" You breathed as he torturously ground into your pulsing hole, still pressed so deep inside that his tip could go no further. you felt his hips making wide circles, opening you further, hitting all the sweet spots within."Ah…nnnaaahhh!" You cried, after another agonizingly slow pull back of his hips, he slammed hard into you yet again. Reveling in the way those sculpted globes of your ass gave a jiggle against his hips, loving the way your insides gripped him tightly. Grinding hard into your pussy once more, he put his lips to the side of your throat, you hummed low as his hips pumped at an infuriatingly sluggish rhythm between them, "You're soaking wet, Tsuki." He said, as his hand that was not in your hair any more as it to your hip, and then further down to the sensitive area between your legs in the front. With two fingers rubbing your clit, massaging matching the circles that his hips were making against your rear. He quietly growled, with another hard ram in your sex from behind was the only thing that kept your exquisitely hourglass body from falling forward was the tight grip he had in your hair

"Nnnaaahh." You moaned again, as he groaned in the back of his throat. He gave another squeeze to your clit between his sliding fingers as he pushed inside you yet again from behind, then he gave the softest kiss to the side of your trembling lips. His breath fanning over you as he hovered over your adjured mouth, still rubbing and pushing up into you below. He desperately wanted to throw you down and pound into you from behind. His and your feeling upon his cock all but driving him to the edge, gave yet another leg shaking thrust into you from behind as his hand in your hair tightened its hold.

"Aaaahhhh." You moaned louder, as he pulled out again, he then moved his aching erection against your sticky southern lips. Then getting up on haunches, like a dog preparing to mount you, guiding himself in place with one hand and the other held onto your left side. Without waiting for a reply, he shoved back inside you with such force that your entire body lurked forward in its place, leaving your struggling fingers digging into black panted wood as you let out a strangled cry."Haah!" However, your wail was quickly followed by pant after pant as he did not let up in the assault, "Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah!"

He pounded into you over and over again with enough force that the headboard in your grip dangerously swayed back and forth under your hands. Kabuto only let up on his assault for a brief moment to catch up on both your breath while harshly rolling his hips against your ass. But that reprieve was only short, because within seconds of sucking in a breath, he was back to forcing you in a rough and powerful thrill. You couldn't even close your mouth if you tried from the exuberant flaring of your core with each hard thrust of his thick cock head pounding up and trying to force its way against all odds inside your pussy created. He was moving so fast and so hard inside you that you felt completely full, never lacking his thickness, and almost feeling like it would rupture your insides if he put even the slightest bit more force behind his thrusts.

The only thing you could hear right now was the pounding of your heart in your ears, the forced pants of your own breath being sucked in and then pushed out, with the sounds of sweaty flesh upon sweaty flesh from head was thrown back, wails came from your opened mouth, your breasts jiggled back and forth under you as felt your ass no doubt doing the same thing behind. You were in both heaven and hell as you let him completely manhandle your needy body to his every barbaric whim."Tsuki move out your elbows now" He growled in your ear as he lifted your right leg up and to the side, positioning you in a slant, "Now move yourself in place and push back against me." He sharply from his words and both your heat, the moment you did as was told, the pressure inside you was immense. The angle that he was hitting inside you was so fucking phenomenal that the slide of his dick even seemed to stimulate the back of your clit from inside your walls.

With your arms out like they were, there was no leaning forward with each push, almost banging your nose on black wood. Instead, your entire body tensed as you were forced to take the abuse deeper, harder, rougher, making your toes curl and your eyes water as your sweaty hold on the headboard turned whiten knuckled and shaky."Naaah-hah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah!" You panted out as tears leaked from the corners of your eyes, your features twisted in the most pleasurably pained expression that had ever graced your muscles strained as he hissed through his teeth, he was in heaven even as the pale skin of his chest tinged red from the overexertion. But the excessive amount of energy was completely worth it to him that he couldn't get enough of your tight little body and that heated hole he wanted to call home forever.

"Naaah!" You cried as the next thing you knew, your world went completely off balance as your form was forcefully rolled to the side, with him now beneath you. Finding yourself sitting on his cock with your back facing his chest, but before you could even figure out what the hell was going on, his hands were on your hips, keeping you steady, as he all but reamed you from below. With again the sounds of slapping flesh was even more prominent hard, thunderous, and echoing throughout the room. You struggled to call his name, to curse, to even breath as your hands blindly went behind you, to the scrunching of his stomach muscles. As you tried to find some way to keep yourself from falling over. Sitting there, legs spread, bent back, and bouncing uncontrollably, you didn't have to do a damn thing, but keep your balance as the man behind you fucked you hard, fast, and with a fury from his place laying on the bed underneath. The moment you felt one of his hands you couldn't even tell which, because bent back on him like you was, you couldn't even look down, slip between your legs to rub your clit. It was like the leash, which was your restraint, vanished and the wild animal within broke completely fucking free. "Naaahh…Oh god naah Gaara! Right there! Hah-ah! Just like that! Hah-ah! Nrrrrah! Don't. hah! Don't stop!""Very well." He grunted seething through clenched teeth from his place below you, absolutely getting off to that hoarse growl roaring from your lips as he continuously pounded into you while rubbing your blazing pearl with deft fingers. You snarled through your own set of grinding enamel as you desperately tried to tilt your pelvis, to help his cock hit that certain spot inside you and to make his fingers tease your clit even more, "Naahh…aaahh...Don't stop!" You purred out to him. "Naaaahhh," He moaned as you dug your nails into his body, then your body bowed backward over him completely. Your breath hitched repeatedly with a sucked in held breath. Before you had even finished your high pitched wail, his back was already flying up from the bed. Gripping you tightly with one arm wrapped around your breasts, his other around your twitching stomach muscles. He bit into the junction of your neck and shoulder hard as he lifted his hips beneath you one final time. Forcing you down around him as he pushed up from below, his teeth continuously sunk into you as he pressed tightly to your spread nether lips, his climax coming completely fucking unhinged.

"TSUKI!" He growled and chewed on your flesh even as his sweaty and flushed body held onto your own like a life line against the overwhelming pleasure ripping through and out of his body like a damn tidal wave of white hot pleasure. You, continuing to ride out your own euphoria, was left to struggle in his ironclad embrace as your own body twisted and writhed in its place. The way his fingers and teeth dug into your flesh, was the way you felt him soiling your insides with a pulse so strong that it even made your overly sensitized clit throb. All the while hearing and feeling each and every shiver and groan. You both lay next to another still panting for your long and fun workout, you pulled the sheets up to your bodies snuggling closely.

"Gaara, I love you." You said."I love you to." He replied


End file.
